Henripolis
= Introduction to Henripolis = Henripolis is a very large and older nation at 134 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Henripolis work diligently to produce Cattle and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Henripolis will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Henripolis to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Henripolis allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Henripolis believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Henripolis will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. =Geography= Physical Henripolis is at the junction of 3 states: Tennessee, Arkansas, and Tennessee. It lies principally between the Mississippi and Tennessee Rivers. These form the western and eastern boundries respectively. Along the Tennessee River, there are ridges of large hills about 10 miles high. Rolling hills continue along the southern border, eventually ending in the bluffs of Memphis. The rest of the nation is relatively flat and fertile, pocketed by streams and forests. Much of the land is used for agriculture. Climate Henripolis has a humid subtropical climate. Generally the nation has hot summers and mild to cool winters with above average precipitation throughout the year, except for winter, when there is an average of 5 inches of snow per year. Cultural Henripolis' culture is dominated by Memphis. Festivals Memphis in May Beale Street Music Festival World Championship Barbecue Cooking Contest Mid-South Fair Museums National Civil Rights Museum Memphis Brooks Museum of Art Dixon Gallery and Gardens Mud Island River Park and Mississippi River Museum Graceland Mansion = History = See also: Memphis Pre Modern Era 9000 B.C.-1900 A.D Native Americans The area now known as Henripolis was first settled by Paleo-Indians nearly 11,000 years ago. The names of the cultural groups that inhabited the area between first settlement and the time of European contact are unknown, but several distinct cultural phases have been named by archaeologists, including Archaic, Woodland, and Mississippian whose cultures predecessors of the Muscogee people who inhabited the area prior to contact with Europeans. European and American Settlement Spanish explorers first visited the area, led by Hernando de Soto in 1539–43. It was inhabited by tribes of Muscogee, Yuchi, and the Cherokee which and recentently setteled here. As European colonists spread into the area, the native populations were forcibly displaced to the south and west. Tennessee was admitted to the United States in 1796 as the 16th state; it was created by taking the north and south borders of North Carolina and extending them to the Mississippi River. Civil War and Reconstruction Many major battles of the American Civil War were fought in Tennessee—most of them Union victories. It was the last border state to secede from the Union when it joined the Confederate States of America on June 8, 1861. The largest battle fought in western Tennessee was Shiloh, a Union victory along the banks of the Tennessee river in 1862. Union forces captured Memphis from Confederacy in the Battle of Memphis on June 6, 1862, and the city remained under Union control for the duration of the war.After the war, Tennessee adopted a new constitution that abolished slavery effective February 22, 1865 and ratified the Fourteenth Amendment to the United States Constitution on July 18, 1866. Tennessee was the first state readmitted to the Union on July 24, 1866. Because it ratified the Fourteenth Amendment, Tennessee was the only state that seceded from the Union that did not have a military governor during Reconstruction. Modern Era 1900-2007 World War II World War II brought relief to Tennessee by employing ten percent of the state’s populace (308,199 men and women) in the armed services. Truely, Tennessee deserved its reputation as "The Volunteer State". Most of those who remained on farms and in cities worked on war-related production, since Tennessee received war orders amounting to $1.25 billion. Tennessee military personnel served with distinction from Pearl Harbor to the final, bloody assaults at Iwo Jima and Okinawa, and 7,000 died in combat during the war. In 1942-43, Middle Tennessee residents played host to 28 Army divisions that swarmed over the countryside on maneuvers preparing for the D-Day invasion. Indepedence Movement of 2007 However,beneath the outer prosperity of western Tennesee lay a core of government corruption that disgusted the population at large. Scandals were commonplace and crime raged through the streets. Police were powerless to stop the surge in violence and most citizens looked toward gangs for day-to-day protection. No where was this more evident than Memphis. The largest of these gangs was located in the burrow of Binghampton and grew to the extent that it became pratically a new country. Gang members were strategically placed in posistions of power in the city government and eventually one of them, Henry, became mayor. He declared Memphis an indepedent state and left the Union, creating a dictatorship The Rogue Era 1/16/07-3/13/07 Reform of February 14th Bowing to the pressure of the population, Henry (now called Henry II), declared the official religion Judaism, although he himself remained Christian. The government was converted to a Federal system, uniting the several communities making up Henripolis, including Memphis, Germantown, Whitehaven, and Frasier. Several other changes including the banning of drug imports and increases in foreign aid involvement. These changes were generally viewed as improvements by the population and government approval skyrocketed. The nation expands Many transactions took place in later February. More and more citizens gathered the under the banner of Henripolis. The Mississippi area also provides the army with exceptional soldiers. The expansion of the borders also gave a new legitmacy to the government. Before Henripolis was just a city state, by the end of February, it had become a fledgling commericial center. To further increase loyalty to a central state, the Mid South Confederation was formed. The Mid South Confederation was made defunct by the IDL. IDL The Henripolis government became wary of its new found power and decided it was time to join an alliance. The small, but powerful International Defense League was the perfect choice. At the time, most citizens belived Henripolis national pride and indepedence would be preserved while it was protected by large, nuclear capable powers.However, the senior military leadership was unhappy that Henripolis had joined a alliance. No aid had been recieved from the IDL and the economy was headed toward recession. At 4:00 pm on February 27th, the military stormed the parliament building and took Henry II hostage. He was forced to sign a resignation from the IDL and declare war. Popular support of Henry prevented the military from taking direct control, but til this day, questions remain about exactly how much influence the miltary has on the government. The Macanian Empire 2/27/07-3/13/07 Henripolis' military government opted to join the militant Macanian Empire. Henry II recived word that the there was a traitor within the alliance. The 278th ACR and 2nd Infantry Brigade began a punitive strike against Wetdoggy. The first assault ended in a bloody repulse losing 99 men while inflicting 74 casulties. The next assault was more successful, losing 45 more men but killing 180 of the enemy, capturing 3.141 miles of land and destroying 5 infrastructure. However these attacks weakened the crack corps of the Henripolis military. A call went out for volunteers and many answered this call in North Mississippi. 2 more attacks were launched the next morning, with the 113th Infantry Brigade, the famous "Delta Rifles", leading the way. After these ferocious two battles, Wetdoggy had been put in anarcy. Total Henripolis causlties were 317, while Wetdoggy lost 496. Much infrastructure was destroyed and land captured.Later however, Wetdoggy troops rallied and put Henripolis into anarchy for the first time in its history. Henripolis troops eventually won the decisive battle of Shelby Farm, effectively ending the war. Both sides substained heavy causlties, although Wetdoggy lost more. Henripolis recovered fairly rapidly after the war, Wetdoggy was forced into peacemode. Thus most historians consider Henripolis to have won. The Legion 3/13/07-? Involvement in Great War Three At 10:00 p.m local time, Henripolis declared war on GGA forces, as per Legion admirality orders. The war intially went well. Eventually, however, events on other fronts went downhill. Enemies Dumbocratic-GGA Rideau-GGA Jeremoria-GGA Rhodesia-FAN Medicmandans_World-FAN OmegaLand-FAN L.O.M.A.H-FAN Opening of the Campaign Henripolis was one of the first to declare war at 10:01.48 local time. The GGA nation Democratia was anarchied by midnight. Over the next twenty four hours, Henripolis and allies including Aces High, Worre, and Windurst defeated two other GGA nations. The Slugging Match By the twenty-fourth of March, Henripolis had become engaged by FAN forces. Initially, the war went well. Faced by strong counterattacks from EBR Land, Henripolis had to adopt a more defensive stance. On the thirteeth of March, an all out offensive was launched on Medicmandans_World, which was a bank nation for FAN and twice Henripolis strength. However, they were at Defcon Five, having just emerged from peace mode. In one hour, the bloodiest battle in the nation's history was fought. One thousand Henripolis troops were slain and eighty tanks destroyed with FAN suffering similar losses. Sixty FAN infrastructure was wiped out. In this battle, Henripolis list most of its offensive strength and was in an effective state of siege was declared when L.O.M.A.H. attacked five days later. Siege of Memphis Few soldiers were left to defend Memphis after the Battle of Medicmandan. Around 500 men from the 2nd Infantry Brigade and stragglers from other units formed a defensive line along the Wolf River along the outskirts of the capital and there they made a stand for 48 hours. The Henripolis airforce was gone by this point and FAN aircraft attacked at will. On the fifth of April, FAN forces enter Memphis and for a day, fierce fighting continued with FAN losing 1300 troops, while the 2nd Brigade was wiped out. By midnight, the capital was taken. Skirmishes took place for the next three days in the downtown district, but the battle was effectively over. War Notes -Cruise Missiles were used for the first time. -First time Henripolis was ZI'ed -First Air to Air combat. = Government = Henripolis has been ruled by Dictatorship, Federal Government, Democracy, and Monarchy. System Henripolis is governed by a monarchy. More specifically, it can be described as a military oligarchy. The king and ruling council are all former military commanders. King The King of Henripolis determines the basic direction of Henripolis' domestic and foreign policy and represents the Henripolis state within the country and in foreign affairs. The president appoints and recalls Henripolis ambassadors upon consultation with the high council, accepts the credentials and letters of recall of foreign representatives, conducts international talks, and signs international treaties. High Council The 75 seat council is composed of representives from every community within the border. Council members are elected by the citizens, although the King must approve them. To date, the King has never overturned an election. The council assists the King with legislation and governing. Administrative Disricts 1. Midtown (Downtown, Capital District) 2. East Memphis (High Point Terrace, Royal Residences) 3. Northhaven 4. Frasier 5. Shelby Farms 6. Whitehaven 7. Airport 8. Hickory Ridge 9. Germantown 10. Collierville 11. Millington 12. Bartlett 13. Lakeland 14. Arlington 15. Madge 16. Fayette County Foreign Relations Henripolis is a member of the Legion, but maintains its indepedent heritage. The Legions exerts some ceremonial controls over the military, but the state has all the real power. Henripolis will send all available aid should an ally or trade partner be in need. There have been 8 wars and close to 10,000 total causlties. Henripolis will not trade with GOONS or \m/ for political reasons. To establish realations with Henripolis, simply send a message. Most likely, you will be given an audience. Trade Partners DurkaDerkastan (The Legion) vultsriken (The Legion) Schinken (North Atlantic Defence Coalition ) Military Full Article: Military of Henripolis Formations The basic unit of the Henripolis army is the Infantry Battalion, typically made up of 30 men, if the unit is at full strength. Every Infantry Battalion has three companies of 10 men each. An Infanty Brigade has 90 men or 3 Battlions at full strength. National Guard formations are much smaller and are held at cadre status, unless war should be declared at which point efforts will be made to increase their strength to 50% full. Major Units 2nd Infantry Brigade "The Diehards" 5th Infantry Brigade 278th Cavalry Regiment "Phantom Riders"